


Fair

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, Future Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: “I was prepared to bring you in.”Steve says it quietly, sincerely. Like they aren’t about to launch into a battle they know half of them can’t win. Bucky stays silent, a little caught off guard.“After Vienna, I mean. I didn’t want to- You have to know, I never really, truly believed you’d done that. But-”“I understand.” Bucky answers





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the product of me stress-writing while making dinner. Set in a hypothetical Endgame where the characters are reunited but know some of them are gonna die because (*spins wheel*) Doctor Strange or something. If you feel like it, please leave a comment or something because I'd be interested in knowing if this is actually emotionally effective, but either way thank you for reading!

“I was prepared to bring you in.” 

 

Steve says it quietly, sincerely. Like they aren’t about to launch into a battle they know half of them can’t win. Bucky stays silent, a little caught off guard. 

 

“After Vienna, I mean. I didn’t want to- You have to know, I never really, truly believed you’d done that. But-” 

 

“I understand.” Bucky answers, not impatient but...anticipating. 

 

He’d soothe Steve’s agitation if he could. 

 

“I was prepared to bring you in.” Steve repeats, somewhat regretfully this time “Or, to...eliminate you, if you were that kind of threat. I knew if that had to happen, it had to be me.” 

 

“You would probably be the only one who could.” Bucky agrees. He grips the metal seat of the jet they’re flying in. The heroes around them pretend they can’t hear the conversation. Some, he suspects, are having similar conversations of their own. 

 

Steve winces; he’s looking straight ahead, seeing nothing “Yes, but...I felt like I owed it to you. Didn’t really want it to end that way, though.” 

 

Bucky puffs out an aborted laugh at the understatement. Steve ploughs on. 

 

“What I’m saying is, I’m glad your with me. On my side. Together. Even if- actually, maybe  _ because  _ this is the end. I’m glad everyone’s with me, but-” he glances at Bucky, knocking him flat “Especially you.” 

 

“I-” Bucky starts, stops. He hears what Steve’s saying, or at least he thinks he does. He hears what he’s always, _ always _ wanted to hear Steve say. His eyes prick. 

 

Steve smiles, slightly sad and slightly wry, and not entirely without fondness. 

 

“I just wanted to let you know.” He says. Read:  _ you don’t have to respond.  _

 

“I hear you.” Bucky whispers. Tentatively, he places his hand on Steve’s shoulder; Steve turns into the touch and suddenly they’re face to face. Green in Steve’s eyes, a soft pink blush in his cheeks. It’s not fair. Bucky tightens his grip on Steve’s shoulder, settles their foreheads together- a point of heat. It’s not fair. 

 

“I hear you.” 


End file.
